


Fé

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Ending Relationship, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não podia estar com alguém que lhe pediu para escolher entre amor e fé</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643227) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), para o desafio #011 - faith (fé).

Foi a decisão mais difícil que já teve que tomar, mais difícil do que pensou que seria. O simples fato de que teve que pensar sobre isso, considerar sua resposta, era uma prova do quanto amava Sera. Mas Sera lhe pediu algo impossível, lhe pediu que renunciasse sua fé, como se a crença em seus deuses e o amor que tinha por ela não pudessem existir no mesmo coração. Ela sentia tanta dor como se uma parte de si tivesse sido arrancada, mas não podia estar com alguém que lhe pediu para escolher entre amor e fé. Ela entendia a relutância de Sera em abraçar crenças tão distantes dela, tendo sido criada por humanos, e ela nunca tinha questionado a fé de Sera em Andraste, mas Ellana não podia se negar por amor, e jamais pediria isso de alguém. Se Sera não podia aceitar isso, então não podiam ficar juntas.


End file.
